Tainted Soul
by Cheese-aholic Vampire
Summary: What are you?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. The god-like creature stared back at me, amber eyes filled with undeniable thirst.


**A:N: **_Guys, welcome to 'Tainted Soul'! I'd like to thank everyone who helped me- especially my lovely beta Alien Emerald and my friend Vibsy. They will hopefully help me make this an awesome fanfic. _

_**Explanation of Summary:**_Bella is bleeding profusely as she searches for help through the dense forest of Forks. After a while, she finds a god-like creature there as well. Though is slightly confused as to why he is holding a kicking a deer to his mouth.

_Now onto the first chapter… _

"Mom, I'll be fine," I repeated for the umpteenth time. My hair-brained mother, Renée would not allow herself to believe that I would be fine living with my father, Charlie, in the rainy town of Forks. Driving down the highway towards the airport with the windows down, with my hair waving in the light breeze, alerted me of the new life I would be starting in the next few hours. The sky, a light blue, would soon change to a cloudy gray with sheets of never-ending rain falling from the heavens.

I looked down at my strapless, yellow tank-top and black short-shorts and sighed. These are my favorite clothes. Where I was going, they would be un-needed and just collecting dust in the back of my closet.

Renée immediately mistook my sigh as longing to stay. "Darling, you do know that you don't have to go live in Forks with Charlie?" she said while peering back at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, mom," I ordered while she blushed. "Of course I do, but I want to live with Charlie. Plus, look on the bright side: if I go, you'll be free to spend all your time with Phil without worrying about me. It'll be good for both of us." Through the rear-view mirror I could see her disappointed face.

This time it was Renée's turn to sigh. I knew how much she wanted me to stay, but I just couldn't.

Renée was circling the airport parking lot now, but finally found a spot luckily near the entrance. I stepped out of the car devouring the sunlight. I knew I wouldn't be feeling the warmth of the sun for a while. I ducked back into car to retrieve my lone suitcase and my only carryon item, my parka.

"Ready," I announced while knocking the car door closed with my hip.

I caught up to Renée, who was walking briskly towards the entrance, trying not to look emotionally distressed but failing miserably. "Mom, I'll be fine," I reassured her, hopefully for the last time. "I know. I'm just worrying just like any normal mom."

'Normal' being the key word there. My mom was no where near normal. She said I was born a middle-aged woman and I believe she was born a rebellious teenager. So I was the parent and she was the child.

As a child, she also had phases-- she liked to try everything. She had her knitting phase, where she would knit something for everyone in sight, her writing phase, where she tried numerous times to write and publish a best-selling novel, and then there was her skydiving phase, where she took lessons on how to skydive and when it was time to jump, she chickened out. That's just to name a few.

She would come home late, after her 'curfew' and even colored her hair blue and pink. But it thankfully wasn't permanent and is now back to its shoulder length dark brown bob.

"Mom, you could never be a normal mom."

She chuckled, "Well we all couldn't have been born middle aged, now could we?" She replied accusingly

"True." I was in no mood to retaliate so I let the conversation drop.

We walked to the check-in console. I punched in my name and flight details and my boarding pass popped out of the machine.

"_Flight 209QFA to Forks, now boarding at gate five, please proceed to the gate immediately," _rang through the whole airport

"Bye, mom," I turned and quickly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you as soon as I land. Ok?"

"Just don't forget, honey. Bye!" she screamed and waved spastically at me.

"Bye!" I screamed back as I ran through the dense crowd towards the gate

I walked down the long tunnel which connects the gate to the plane. It was about fifty meters long.

After I boarded the plane and found my seat, a man, aged around fifty, came and sat down at the seat right next to mine. "Hello there," he said in a heavy Russian accent.

I muttered a quick hi as I placed my parka in one of the overhead compartments. As the stewardesses told the passengers about all the safety precautions and rules, I put on my seatbelt and before the stewardesses could even finish their speeches I fell asleep.

I woke with a start during a rough period of turbulence; it felt like some giant was shaking the plane! The poor man next to me spilled some of his coffee onto himself.

I waited patiently until we were finally safely on the ground. Once the plane landed, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stretched out. My muscles hadn't moved for a whole three hours.

"Bye," I waved at the Russian man I sat next to.

He waved back but then went back to getting the coffee off his shirt.

I thanked the air hostesses as I walked off plane. I searched the crowd for Charlie, and found him standing in the very back, waving a sign that said "Bella Swan". I smiled and waved at him to let him know that I saw him but he still kept the sign in the air to show me where he was, so I wouldn't get lost.

I eventually found him. "Hi dad!" I yelled as I hugged him. He hugged me back but awkwardly. Charlie was not one for shows off affection. He tried to keep to himself as much as possible. I think that's where I got it from.

I never had many friends in Phoenix. I wasn't blonde, tanned, sporty, or even popular. I had pasty white skin which would never tan; it burned. My hair was dark brown and I tripped over my own two feet. When I would fall, I would normally bring people down with me, so nobody ever bothered helping me up.

I was known as clumsy Bella and unwanted Bella. That was also part of the reason I wanted to move back with Charlie- to start afresh. To have another chance to actually have proper friends, to have another chance not just to be clumsy, unwanted Bella. I wanted to have friends this time. Life gets lonely sometimes when you're on your own. At leased I had always had Renee.

"Bella? Bella! Bella!" said a familiar voice. I saw a hand flash in front of my face and blinked in confusion. I finally realized Charlie was trying talking to me. "Bella, are you okay? You spaced out as soon as we started walking out of the airport."

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine Char-dad" I only called Charlie dad to his face. Everywhere else I called him Charlie.

Thankfully he didn't notice my slip up.

I had to spend the next two hours sitting in the car with the quiet Charlie, so I started thinking. Mostly thinking of the drastic change that I'm about to undertake, and thinking of what lies ahead in the foreseeable future.

**A/N: **_What do you think? Let me know if I should continue cuz then I'll know whether to continue or stop writing. The part that the summary mentioned will happen soon but I just wanted to write a beginning/base for the story._

_**Please Review! **__(I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_


End file.
